


Talk Dirty To Me

by the_me09



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-13
Updated: 2010-03-13
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:46:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9372851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_me09/pseuds/the_me09
Summary: Watson discovers the power of his voice and the affect it has on Holmes.





	

I first noticed Holmes’ preoccupation with my voice at the investigation of the Duff murder. It was a particularly gruesome crime and the question of the murder weapon was still unanswered, hence Holmes’ interest in the matter.

After thoroughly examining the body I was explaining to Holmes and Inspector Lestrade what type of weapon would have inflicted such a wound. Lestrade asked a clarifying question, but I was expecting many inquiries from Holmes.

When I looked at Holmes’ his eyes were unfocused and I feared cocaine to be the culprit. However, Lestrade turned to Holmes and began asking for theories and much to my surprise the glazed look retreated and he became the exuberant investigative individual again.

I was pondering this phenomenon as Lestrade turned back to his constables.

“What are you wondering Watson? Perhaps I could make the matter clear?” Holmes startled me when he grabbed my elbow and began leading me away from the scene.

“Are we done here? Have you solved the case?” I glanced in his direction with a teasing smirk.

“I have, Lestrade possesses all the facts, now we shall see if he can find the weapon.” I was surprised, but he would explain in time.

We walked arm in arm down the street. It was an unseasonably warm day and the stroll was all the more pleasant for the presence of Holmes.

Upon our arrival at Baker Street I intended to get Gladstone and take another turn about the park when I was pressed against the back of the door with Holmes’ eager mouth upon mine. I kissed back, the warmth of the day adding to the heat in my veins.

“To what do I owe this pleasure, I believe it has something to do with my monologue upon the murder weapon.” I stuttered as Holmes nipped at my jaw line.

“Your voice,” he moaned against my throat having ripped my cravat away.

“Really Holmes, Mrs. Hudson will see.” I struggled from his grasp, for it seemed he would ravage me there in the hall pushed against our front door.

“Mrs. Hudson is out for the day.” Holmes said, refusing to let me go. He continued slowly stripping me until my chest was bare. I truly feared for our discovery for the windows were wide open.

“Holmes,” I whispered in his ear. “Let us take this upstairs and I shall bugger you through the floor.” He shivered and growled against my shoulder at this promise. This was certainly the way to get his attention. “We could do the most unmentionable, illegal, depraved things.”

Before I knew what was happening Holmes was dragging me up the stairs. He led me through the drawing room, nearly tripping over some books, and into his bedroom.

We both stripped down to nothing and rather than let Holmes act I pushed him to the bed and ravished his mouth with my tongue. He tasted of our morning tea, tobacco, and something else so wild and unique, like Holmes himself.

Our chests were pressed together and Holmes was moaning into my mouth as I pressed my hips to his, our erections brushing against each other. He gasped and grabbed my shoulders.

“Watson,” he said breathily, giving me a look that traveled straight to my groin.

“Do you want me to fuck you Holmes?” I growled in his ear. I licked the shell while he panted.

The influence I had over him was intoxicating. I was the only person who could unhinge the great detective so thoroughly and I reveled in the power.

“I asked you a question Holmes.” I nipped his collar bone with a smirk.

“Yes . . . yes . . . fuck me Watson!” He growled thrusting his hips and catching me off guard. It took a moment of heavy concentration for me to not spend myself then and there.

I grabbed the lube from the bedside table and greased my fingers while he lay before me, legs spread begging to be taken.

I pressed one finger into his ring of muscles and Holmes bit his bottom lip temptingly.

“Do you enjoy that Holmes?” I said in a lower voice than normal. “You get pleasure from having my fingers inside you?”

“Nhhgghhn” a strangled reply was the only sound as I added a second finger and crooked them in just the right way.

A thin sheen of sweat covered his marble stomach. I lapped at the salty droplets as I added a third finger to widen and prepare him for me.

I leaned forward and kissed him roughly, swallowing his moans. It was sloppy and needy, tongues and teeth and heady tastes while he rocked his hips on my fingers.

He whimpered when I withdrew them and gave me a pleading look, his pupils blown wide with desire. His cheeks were flushed and his mouth was a delectable red mess.

I slicked up my nearly painful erection. I was already leaking with just the sight of him. I pressed myself in slowly until only the head of my cock was sheathed in his tight hole.

Holmes was writhing on the bed, trying to impale himself, but I held his hips and would not move.

“Do you want my prick inside you?” I hissed pressing in a little more. It took every ounce of will power I possessed not to ram into him. “Do you want me to fill your arse with my prick?”

He made a choking sound at this and stared at me. He was panting and nodding and stroking himself with need. I stilled his hands with a growl.

“I need to hear you say it Holmes. Do you want me to come inside you? Do you want my cock Holmes?” I had never uttered such filthy sentences in my life, yet rather than be disgusted I was only aroused further. Holmes grunted and tried to pump himself. I would not allow him to move until he answered. He let out a frustrated noise that was half sob.

“God! Watson, fuck me! I want your prick, I want your come, I want you inside me now!” He shouted loud enough to make me glad Mrs. Hudson was out.

Without delay I thrust into him. He cried out and clutched the sheets, twisting them in his fists.

“You like that Holmes?” I managed to gasp out as I thrust deeper and hit his prostate.

“Yes!” He shouted throwing his head back into the pillow.

The dense heat of him surrounded me. His hands grabbed at me, scrambling for purchase as I pounded into him. I thought his tightness would squeeze the very breath from my lungs.

Holmes cock was pressed to my stomach, imprinting its shape and feel into my fevered flesh. His precome making my abdomen slick and wet.

I was nearing the edge, his cries wringing my control from me. I captured his lips, biting and licking as his come spilled onto our stomachs making my last thrusts slippery. His muscles contracting and clenching around me was the final straw. I groaned obscenely into his mouth as my seed spilled inside him.

I held my position for a moment longer, feeling his muscles all relax beneath me. In the post coital haze my shoulder was finally making its discomfort known. My softening member slipped from him as I rolled to the side and collapsed onto the bed. Holmes stared at me panting, his brown eyes wide in surprise.

“My dear Watson, I have never heard such debauched utterances in my life.” He said with a devilish smile. His hair spread wildly on the pillow.

“I find that hard to believe Holmes.” I smirked and wrapped my arms around him. “Your own mouth is quite filthy. I would know.”

The last sound of the night was his deep chuckle.


End file.
